Red She-Hulk
Elizabeth "Betty" Ross was a love interest of Bruce Banner and the daughter of renowned military general General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. After the the Hulk's creation, Bruce and Betty had to stop dating because of his transformation into the Hulk. Ross is a cellular biologist, who is able to work with Bruce Banner on a cure for his "condition". Biography Hulk being Born Betty Ross was working at Culver University as a cellular biologist. She was Bruce Banner's girlfriend when both scientists were recruited by U.S Army to work on a top-secret bio-tech force enhancement research. After assisting Banner volunteering a gamma pulse experiment that he thought could lead to improving the combat effectiveness of soldiers, an accident in the lab caused Betty to be hurt in coma and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Bruce had gone, left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformations into a monstrous green humanoid. When Betty returned to work, she found that General Ross had confiscated all of her work and data on the gamma pulse experiment, but she had already made a back-up that she kept hidden in case Bruce ever returned. Reunion with Bruce Five years after the incident, Bruce returned to Culver University, in a attempt to recover data which could potentially lead to a the cure and by chance Betty found him, and and gave him the backed up data she had kept hidden. The next day her father would initiate an attack on Bruce to try and capture the Hulk and Betty tried to stop him. During the battle, Betty was nearly killed but the Hulk managed to save her and took her out into the wilderness where they would stay the night. Finding the Cure For the next several days, Betty and Bruce would make their way to New York to meet with Samuel Sterns (Mr. Blue), a correspondent and ally of Bruce, but unbeknownst to them his communications had been traced by SHIELD, who forwarded his whereabouts to General Ross. In New York, Sterns administered an experimental antidote for Bruce, which resulted in an erratic series of partial transformations. During his transformed state, the Hulk was on the verge of destroying the laboratory, only to be controlled by Betty. The calming effect she had on him caused him to revert fully to his normal human form. The Abomination The U.S. Army arrived and arrested Bruce, and brought Betty with them as they left the city on a military transport helicopter. While flying above the city, a report came in about a rampaging green beast loose in the city. Upon determining that the subject of this report was Emil Blonsky in his own transformed state, Bruce requested that he be allowed to try and stop him. General Ross reluctantly agreed, leaving Betty to watch helplessly as her love stepped out of the rear of the helicopter to plunge to the streets far below. Worried about Bruce embroiled in the battle raging between two hulks New York City, Betty determined to follow him. This drew her into the danger zone where once again Bruce's alter ego was driven to rise above adversity to protect her. In his rage he made a move to kill Blonsky's similarly monstrous form, but Betty's influence restrained him. In the wake of the battle they shared a peaceful moment together, in which he called her name, and then the Hulk fled the scene. Post Harlem After the Duel of Harlem, Betty continued her work as a cellular biologist at Culter University, until she was approached by SHIELD and was informed of Samuel Sterns condition after he was exposed to Bruce Banner's blood. Knowing that Betty had helped create the Hulk, SHIELD asked her help in curing Sterns condition and returning him to normal. Feeling somewhat responsible for Sterns, Betty agreed and became one of the lead scientists of Project Mr.Blue. Leader Emerges In 2014 Betty was still working for SHIELD trying to find a way to reverse Stern's condition. But by that time SHIELD was entering Project Insight and HYDRA had begun to reveal themselves. Soon after HYDRA arrived and held Betty and the other scientists hostage while they freed Sterns whose condition had not cured but his appearance stabilized resembling a green man with a large head. Sterns then branded himself Leader and accepted HYDRA's invitation to be sent to AIM for research. But before they left, HYDRA killed all the hostages including Betty so as to leave no witnesses. In addition Leader ordered the soldiers to recover Betty's body to be used in experiments he believed she would be the perfect subject for. Red She-Hulk is Born Over the course of several months, after being taken to an AIM facility, Betty was periodically given a series of the GH-325 injections based on the formula that HYDRA had created, along with samples of Hulk's DNA which had been modified by the Leader to reflect a more chaotic image. By the time the injections had reached their fifth attempt, Betty arose as if possessed and transformed into the Red She-Hulk. The Red She-Hulk displayed low signs of intelligence which AIM saw as a opportunity, and so spent weeks molding her into a loyal slave. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As Red She-Hulk, she is proportionally stronger than her human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Betty Ross through intense physical training will be amplified, making her Red She-Hulk form that much stronger. However, the original She-Hulk easily defeated Red She-Hulk in direct combat. Red She-Hulk's strength is comparable to that of the Red Hulk. * S'uperhuman Speed:' Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Red She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. * Superhuman Durability: Red She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. * Superhuman Agility: Red She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Red She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. * Energy absorption & discharges: Red She-Hulk is able to absorb energy, such as radiation and power cosmic, to increase her power level, and can discharge energy by touch. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Scientists Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Reformed Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Defenders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members